Tuna Is Good
by fluffy2
Summary: Goku is hungry, then confused, then he realizes, then he's confused all over again. Chi-Chi thinks, then erases, then laughs, then writes, then laughs, and then she's angry.


a/n: wow! Two stories in one day! I mean two _dragonball z_ fanfics in one day…oooh…I should probably say that I've only watched a handful of dbz episodes, so things might be off…and I don't normally write dbz fics (counting this one, I've written a total of two), but for some reason, these ideas keep coming to me! (oh, yeah, thank you to you people that reviewed 'Underwear And Vegetables?' for telling me who the pink blob was and which fight was which and thanks for reviewing slaps side of head, "duh!")…hmm…ahh…well. The following below is just a short thing between Chi-Chi and Goku. I think, a little while before (around the time after they get married) Gohan is conceived (nothing inappropriate) and some time before the whole Radditz and Vegeta thing…and finding out Goku's an alien and stuff…

Tuna Is Good 

disclaimer: I own a very weird and twisted mind…I don't own ANY anime show. I own a very weird and twisted mind…I don't own ANY anime show. I own a very weird and twisted mind…I don't own ANY anime show. Got it? Okay.

--------------------

A light breeze flowed through the open kitchen window, tickling her slender fingers, which were tapping a pencil quietly.

Chi-Chi sat at the table mulling over her assignment. Well, actually it wasn't **really **an assignment, just something that someone asked her. And she was determined to get it answered.

…she sighed. _'What or who is the ONE thing you'd readily give your life for?' _The ONE thing…

Upon the sheet in front of her she'd already scribbled 'Goku' on it…but was she sure? He's kind and honest…always sweet. But, then he's just always blissfully damn unaware. Just oblivious…

"Chi-Chi?"

She smiled, speak of the devil (er…angel, if you want), Goku came wandering to the kitchen slowly. He grinned widely when he saw her.

"Yes, Goku?"

He scratched the back of his head, his grin still very much wide.

"I'm hungry!"

She sighed and frowned slightly, and watched as he came closer.

"Is there anything to eat?" he continued, his gaze traveling towards the big-cold-white-box-thingy-that-holds-what-is-constantly-on-Goku's-mind. He walked towards it without waiting for an answer.

She looked back towards her 'assignment.' _Unaware…_

"Chi-Chi…" he started, a whine evident in his voice.

She flipped her pencil upside down.

"There's nothing in here…"

She tapped the eraser on the table…thinking.

"Can you cook something?" he asked brightly.

She erased his name. Getting up, her eyes lost her shine, and still Goku was unaware. She walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a can, the word 'tuna' written boldly around. And tossed it to him.

"Enjoy…don't get you clothes dirty."

She sat once again. _'What or who is the ONE thing you'd readily give your life for?'_

Goku stared at the can in his hand confused. He could smell food, but what he was holding wasn't food. It was a cylinder. A metal cylinder with a piece of paper glued around. But he could smell the food coming from it! What was this? Was this a trick? 

_Someone's idea of a cruel joke!? Who could be so heartless? I'm so hungry!_

"THIS CAN'T BE!" he accidentally screamed aloud. He blinked, and continued.

Chi-Chi looked up surprised. What was he yelling about?

He ran over to her, fear etched into his features.

"Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi!" he gasped, "What have you handed me??? It smells like food, but it looks and feels like…like…m-metal! Doesn't it? Doesn't it? Is someone playing mind games on me?!"

She stared wide-eyed at him.

Goku dropped dramatically on his knees and held his arms up, as his gaze was also sky-ward (ceiling-ward…whatever), "WHY!? WHY, GOD, WHY?!" he screamed, "HOW CAN THIS BE SOOOOOOOO?!!!!???"

She blinked.

She blinked again…

…then she burst out laughing. _Blissfully unaware…so oblivious…_

Shakily, she lifted her pencil and rewrote 'Goku.'

Who else could make her laugh as hard as he could? Who else can make her feel so needed? Goku is and probably will be the only one that will always be totally and completely dependent on her and her cooking skills. She laughed again.

Goku stopped his ranting towards God and looked over at his wife who was busy laughing on the floor, having fallen a few moments ago.

"Chi-Chi? How can you be laughing at a time like this?" he asked shock and amazed.

She looked at him through half closed eyes and laughed all over again.

Confused, he helped her up. Then, it dawned on him. His eyes widened in realization.

"Chi-Chi! How could you?" he whispered.

She stopped laughing and was giggling quietly now. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You're the one behind this…aren't you?" he gestured towards the can in his hand.

She burst out laughing again and dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Tears were in the corners of her eyes.

In shock, Goku, once again, dropped to his knees.

"MY OWN WIFE!!! GOD, WHY, GOD???!!!!"

He squeezed clenched his hands into fists in frustration, accidentally bursting the tuna can. Tuna flew out and ended up all over his clothes and face and arms and hands.

He gasped.

She gasped.

"FOOD!!!"

"GOKU!!!"

"IT'S FOOD!!!!!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES???!!!"

--------------------

2nd a/n: well? Was it any good? 

3rd a/n: I was re-reading this, and it struck me as kind of odd how Chi-Chi can be depressed and then all of a sudden all cheered up when Goku shows his stupidity (sorry if I am offending any fans…but c'mon you hafta admit, he is pretty dumb). I'll fix it later…I feel tired…


End file.
